falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Roger Maxson
Maxson II - son John Maxson - grandson Jeremy Maxson - descendant Jonathan Maxson - descendant Arthur Maxson - descendantFallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.98: "'''Squire Arthur Maxson' ''Squire Maxson is a descendant of the legendary Roger Maxson, founder of the Brotherhood of Steel. His father, a high-ranking Paladin serving just outside the N.C.R. (New California Republic), was recently killed in battle, and his mother, the Lady Maxson, sent the boy east to be raised under the tutelage of the respected Elder Lyons. Squire Maxson tends toward timidity, which is the main reason his mother sent him to the Citadel." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) |actor =Brett Elliott |edid =BoSRogerMaxson }} High Elder Roger Maxson (service number 072389) was a captain of the United States Army, the founder of the Brotherhood of Steel and its first high elder after the Great War. Biography In 2076, the NBC division of West-Tek achieved breakthrough results in the Pan-Immunity Virion Project. The United States Defense Department, in fear of international espionage, moved a military team under the command of Colonel Robert Spindel and Captain Roger Maxson onto the site to secure and oversee the project, now dubbed the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) project.GPWRTERM.MSG: "{242}{}{In light of significant advances in 2076 by the NBC on the Pan-Immunity Virion Project, the United States Defense Department, in fear of international espionage,}" "{243}{}{ moved a team onto the site to secure and oversee the project, now dubbed the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) project.}" On January 7, 2077, all FEV research was moved to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base to commence testing of the virus on human subjects.GPWRTERM.MSG: "{236}{}{2077. FEV nears completion. Test on lab animals are at a near 100% success rate. Size and muscle density increase approximately 60%, and the protential intelligence increase by 200%. }" "{237}{}{Effects upon human subjects remain unknown; although they are theoretically promising. }" "{238}{}{The military, wishing to continue further testing, builds a large facility at the Mariposa military installation in central California. At this new facility, testing of the FEV virus continues on volunteer subjects from the military.}"FEV experiment disk: "Log Date January 7, 2077: Major Barnett has ordered transfer of all FEV research to the Mariposa Military Base. He plans to continue the project experiments on volunteer subjects. I am against this, and would like it noted here that research on human subjects is not recommended by myself or my staff." The security team was transferred to the newly constructed base as well, to provide protection for the research going on within the facility. They were not informed of the nature of the research.Captain Maxson's diary The secrecy backfired shortly before October 10, 2077, when soldiers stationed at the base discovered the human testing that was going on at the base, made worse by the fact that the scientists were using military prisoners as test subjects. Colonel Spindel suffered a nervous breakdown, locking himself in his office, leaving Captain Maxson to handle the deteriorating situation at the base. The soldiers were screaming for blood and became increasingly aggressive. When two days later, on October 12, the captain stopped a soldier from murdering a scientist, he ordered the scientists to be interrogated. The first scientist to be interrogated by Captain Maxson was Robert Anderson, chief researcher of the research team at Mariposa. Anderson explained that the testing at the facility was sanctioned and, in fact, ordered by the government, as he outlined the experiments to the captain. When Maxson refused to believe him, the scientist lost his nerve and started screaming how he was just following orders and that he was also a military man. In response, Captain Maxson murdered him. This established Maxson as the leader of the rebellion. His position was further reinforced on October 15, when Colonel Spindel committed suicide as his men broke into his office. Subsequent scientist interrogations invariably ended in executions. By October 18, the scientists of the project were all dead, murdered by Captain Maxson. Erin Shellman held out the longest, almost convincing the captain that the experiments were really ordered by the government. On October 20, 2077, Captain Maxson declared his unit in full secession from the United States, attempting to force the government to respond to the situation at Mariposa. No response came. A day later, he ordered the families of soldiers under his command to take shelter within the facility. The Great War struck on October 23, 2077. As Maxson was halfway through prying the story from Leon Von Felden at West Tek, he was cut off by the nuclear detonation at the West Tek research facility. Spared the nuclear devastation, Mariposa protected the inhabitants from nuclear fallout and the wild FEV flooding the wasteland. Fearing that China would soon make up for the oversight, on October 24, Maxson ordered his soldiers and their families to prepare to vacate the base the next day.Maxson log On October 25, Sgt. Platner volunteered to take atmospheric readings outside the base. Reporting no significant amounts of radiation in the atmosphere, final preparations for the exodus were undertaken. On October 26, Maxson ordered the remains of the scientists to be buried in the wastes outside the base. A day later, on October 27, former US servicemen and their families left the base under the leadership of Captain Roger Maxson, heading for the Lost Hills government bunker in the south. In November, a few weeks later, the refugees arrived at the bunker. The people suffered casualties along the way, as while the soldiers enjoyed the protection afforded by their T-51 power armor, their families had naught. Marauders that attacked the caravan on its route quickly learned to target the unprotected civilians. Although for every lost civilian two raiders fell, many lives were lost, including Roger Maxson's wife (but not his teenage son).Fallout Bible 0 Timeline repair: Second strike: "2077 Nov Captain Maxson, his men, and their families, arrive at the Lost Hills bunker a few weeks later, suffering many casualties along the way, including Maxson's wife (but not his teenage son). The Lost Hills bunker becomes the HQ of the Brotherhood of Steel the Vault Dweller finds in ''Fallout 1."'' "2135 Elder Roger Maxson dies of cancer, and his son, already an accomplished soldier, takes up the role of "General" (Elder) within the Brotherhood of Steel. John Maxson becomes a member of the Paladins, showing tremendous promise as a soldier."Sophia's tape: "The Exodus from the accursed base was a trying time for the men and their families. While there was no radioactive fallout to contend with, they were frequently beset by the fallout of humanity. Roving bands of psychotic marauders attempted several attacks on that noble group. The company itself was in no danger, for they wore the Armor of Power. Members of their families were not so lucky. Once the vermin found out they were easily repelled, they began to fire on the unarmed civilians from a distance. They took a great many casualties, yet for every member of the Exodus that was struck down in this way, our noble brethren took two lives from the wasteland." Several soldiers broke off during the Exodus as well, under Sergeant Dennis Allen. He demanded the leadership to allow him and his group to explore the ruins of the West Tek Research Facility for advanced technologies left behind. Ignoring warnings from Captain Maxson, Allen's faction separated from the main caravan and ventured southeast to the Glow, taking their power armor with them. They were never heard from again.Sophia's tape: "Yet there were those who sought still more. These restless souls demanded we look to the southeast for the advanced technology that was supposedly housed there. Capt. Maxson warned these impetuous youths that the research facility was doubtlessly destroyed when we were spared, but they would not hear his words. They took their sanctified armor and headed off to find their Holy Grail, but not before they spoke the Deliverer's name in vain, questioning his very bravery! These men were never heard from again." The remaining Exodus survivors claimed the bunker as their own. Lost Hills became the headquarters of the newly formed Brotherhood of Steel. The refugees expanded and adapted it to fit their own needs, becoming a bastion of technology in a world that has lost centuries of technological development overnight.Sophia's tape: "In the fullness of time the bunker became our home, our temple and our salvation from the terrors of the outside world. We began to build and shape our fortress into something glorious, the beauty of which the technologically bereft world had never seen before." Guardians of Civilization The beliefs of the Brotherhood were shaped by the experiences of Captain Maxson. At first, the Brotherhood focused on aiding survivors to the best of its ability, acting as an armed fighting force, rather than a military order it would become. The change came with the realization that the collective knowledge of humanity was in danger of being lost for generations to come. To keep the secrets of the past alive, Maxson decided to dedicate the Brotherhood to the preservation of technology and human knowledge, collecting it in order that the Brotherhood might become the catalyst of humanity's rebirth. As the guardian's of civilization, the Brotherhood would focus on the big picture, with direct aid considered a secondary concern.Preservation of Technology While scribes were originally considered second-rate members, tools to protect knights and maintain the Brotherhood's bases, this change in priorities placed them on equal footing with soldiers of the Brotherhood, tasked with preserving and developing technologies recovered from the field by the knights. Maxson's intention was to maintain the Brotherhood as an organization that works closely with people outside of the Brotherhood, as guardians of civilizations, not its gatekeepers. His idea of an open Brotherhood put him at odds with isolationist members of the Brotherhood, including his own son and Paladin Lizzy Taggerdy, head of the Appalachian chapter. Although nobody confronted him openly on the issue, out of respect for his role as founder, Roger Maxson was in the minority.Elder Maxson's final conversation Some time later, in a proclamation to his men, Maxson declared that the United States had failed to protect its citizens and serve their needs during the years leading up to the War, and stated that they must form a new order to preserve civilization: a "Brotherhood of Steel." Shortly afterwards, Maxson and his men used a communications satellite to contact other Army units across the country and recruit them to the Brotherhood's cause. One such unit, based in Appalachia, was led by Elizabeth Taggerdy, an old acquaintance of Maxson's.About the Brotherhood : "Elizabeth Taggerdy: A Brotherhood of Steel? What's that even mean? The men over here are confused. Roger Maxson: We need to do something bold. We can't just stay the U.S. Army. What's going to happen, and this is only a matter of time, is some general, or some goddamn politician is going to exit a Vault and start ordering us around. And worse, they'll order some grunt to start the whole goddamn cycle again. Another wave of nuclear death, and if that's not enough they'll do it again! You know they will, Lizzy. It ends with us. We won't let them. Elizabeth Taggerdy: I... I understand. But a Brotherhood? Knights? I'm supposed to call you, what, Elder?" Maxson remained in frequent contact with the Appalachia chapter, often broadcasting speeches about specific elements of his philosophy in creating the Brotherhood. Maxson was deeply troubled by the sudden appearance of the Scorched Plague and accompanying Scorched and scorchbeasts, advising Taggerdy on setting up killzones to lure the Scorched into. He remained in contact with Appalachia chapter until the satellite burned in the atmosphere, as no one was left to correct its orbit. In his last transmission, he assured Taggerdy of his complete trust in her leadership. In 2135, General Roger Maxson died of cancer. Already a legendary figure to the Brotherhood, he was deified as the Founder and Deliverer. His son, Maxson II, replaced him as the high elder, while his grandson, John Maxson, joined the paladin caste, showing great promise. Although the new leadership paid lip service to his ideals, they moved to isolate the Brotherhood from the outside. The most noticeable effect of the change in leadership was the cessation of outside recruitment by 2141, relying solely on natural growth.John Maxson: "{106}{Gen_1}{Hello, youngster. Cabbot said you wanted to talk. Look I'm uh . . . I'm pretty stacked up right now, so I'll uh . . . I'll help you out as long as you don't start flappin' your gums too much. You know, outsiders are like that, always jawin' . . . Hehehe. Kinda like me, huh?}" The Vault Dweller: "{107}{}{Outsiders? What do you mean by that?}" John Maxson: "{113}{Gen_3}{An Initiate not born here. You're the first Outsider we've let join in a long, long time. Well, near on twenty years now. }" (MAXSON.MSG)" Two places are known to be named after either him or his descendants: Maxson, one of the states of the New California Republic, and Maxson bunker, a Brotherhood of Steel outpost somewhere to the east of California. The only known current living descendant of Roger Maxson is Arthur Maxson, who spent his childhood inside the Citadel in the Capital Wasteland, under the care of Owyn Lyons and the Eastern division of the Brotherhood of Steel. In the year 2287, he is the elder and aboard [[the Prydwen|the Prydwen]] in the Commonwealth. Related holodisks ''Fallout'' * Captain Maxson's diary * Maxson log * Brotherhood honor code (non-canon) ''Fallout 76'' * About the Brotherhood * Elder Maxson's final conversation * Formation of the Brotherhood of Steel * The Nuclear Option * Preservation of technology * Radio log: Aug 29 2077 Notable quotes * * * Appearances Roger Maxson does not appear in-person in any of the Fallout games but is mentioned in holodisks and in Brotherhood of Steel dialogues. Fallout 76 features his first speaking role in the series, in audio logs left behind by the Brotherhood's Appalachian chapter. Sources * Fallout holodisks and dialogues * Fallout Bible timeline References Category:Fallout mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 76 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (West Coast) characters Category:United States Armed Forces mentioned-only characters de:Roger Maxson es:Roger Maxson fr:Roger Maxson it:Roger Maxson nl:Roger Maxson pl:Roger Maxson pt:Roger Maxson ru:Роджер Мэксон uk:Роджер Мексон